Are You Waiting in the Stars for Me?
by OracleOfAges
Summary: She had everything you could dream of. Kindness and cleverness, beauty and wisdom. A kingdom so spectacular, none could hope to match it's splendor. After all, who could best the very stars? But the one thing she didn't have was love.
1. Prologue

_**You should know I am reposting my story thanks to three supportive authors;**_  
_**~The Lone Ice Rose**_  
_**~Deliverer**_  
_**~DymondGold**_

_**A warning! This story is highly AU and probably very OOC, read at your own risk, and don't complain about it, you have been warned.**_

_Prologue: A Matter of Tradition_

_**3rd person Omniscient**_

**Year 1**

Very long ago, when Mario saved Peach from Bowser the very first time, Mario started visiting Peach on the weekends.

Sometimes, he brought his brother Luigi along with him.

Mario began to court Peach.

**Year 2**

After the invasion of Sarasaland by Tantga, and his defeat by Mario, Princess Daisy Sarasa became close friends with Peach, and starting coming on Saturdays too.

Peach had a special lounge built just for the company, and only two servants were allowed in, Toad and Toadette, who started hanging out with them as well.

Yoshi started coming, and the group grew larger.

Luigi and Daisy began courting

**Year 3**

Yoshi started bringing Birdo, his girlfriend, to the gatherings, who immediately hit it off with Daisy.

Mario and Peach decided to be nice,

and invited Mario's cousins Wario and Waluigi.

After the first few meetings, Wario started bringing his girlfriend Mona, who became close to Birdo.

**Year 4**

After Peach's kidnapping into the far reaches of space, Rosalina was invited to join the group, given her own room in Peach Castle to stay in.

**Year 5**

The Kong clan started coming, albeit rarely.

Waluigi began courting Rosalina.

**Year 6**

Pauline was invited, but the attempt was disastrous, as she kept trying to hit on Mario, when he was clearly in love with Peach.

Bowser started making rare appearances with his kids.

**Year 7: Present Day**

Peach in her lush bed, stretching her arms as she sat up. Her eyes flicked to the clock. 8:30 A.M. She still had a hour and a half until the weekly gathering.

"Toadsworth! Is the lounge prepared?"

"Yes, Princess." The elderly toad replied.

"Good." Peach slipped into the bathroom, and began to brush her surprisingly still smooth hair. She donned a pink dress, along with matching jewelry and her crown. Peach walked down and ate breakfast in the palace kitchen, and went off to the lounge.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

Rosalina yawned as she awoke. She was excited, as today was another Saturday gathering. Rosalina loved going, because, after all, who doesn't like spending time with their friends? She went to the bathroom and preformed her normal daily hygienic practices. She went to the highly unnecessary walk in closet Peach had provided her with and picked out dark blue skinny jeans and a turquoise long sleeved top that resembled her dress, except that it was not sleeveless and hung about mid-thigh. Rosalina slipped on the clothes on and pulled knee high black leather boots that had stiletto heels. Of course Peach had to stock her closet with high heels. She went down the castle kitchen, where she ate breakfast and departed to the lounge.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"Mario! Wake up already!" Luigi yelled, trying to wake up his brother. "Mario! Mario!" Slapping didn't work. Heavens, even the cold water didn't work. Luigi sighed in defeat.

"Do you have to sigh so loudly!" Mario exclaimed in anger. Luigi stared dumbfounded at his brother.

"The gathering is in 20 minutes. You better hurry up." Luigi grumbled. After Mario managed to dress, the two brothers ate a quick breakfast and piled into Mario's kart and drove off to the castle.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

Daisy Sarasa woke up at around 9:00, already pumped for the day ahead. She ran to her closet and decided to wear her tennis outfit, as anything was better than that poofy dress "princess etiquette" required. She did, however, put on her flower earrings, which held special value as the first thing she ever got from her parents. She went to the the royal dining hall, where breakfast had already been prepared. She wolfed down her food, and kindly asked a maid to tell her parents she had already departed. Daisy saddled a horse and rode full gallop towards Peach castle.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

Toad and Toadette took the bus in from Toad Town, where they lived. Wario, Mona, and Waluigi took their bikes from Diamond City. Yoshi and Birdo paddled in from Yoshi's Island.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

Though they did not know yet, none of them would ever forget_ this_ Saturday.

I'll post the next chapter after at least 2 reviews.


	2. Chapter One

**_Yay! 3 reviews! Thanks to; The Lone Ice Rose, CarmenGirl, and taco999o999 :)_**

**_A warning! This story is highly AU and probably very OOC, read at your own risk, and don't complain about it, you have been warned. If you strongly ship WaluigixRosalina, or LuigixDaisy, you probably do not want to read this story. _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Mario and co._**

_Chapter 1: Revelations_

**3rd person Omniscient**

At about 10:15, everyone who was coming had shown up, and taken a seat on one of the many soft leather recliner chairs arranged around the lounge, courtesy of Peach's riches. The group seemed particularly nervous today, with the exception of only a few.

**Thoughts**-

Peach: (curious) I wonder why so many people have that nervous look on their face. It's not like this is their first gathering...

Mona: (curious) Why does Waluigi have that look on his face? Even when we were driving he seemed worried.

Rosalina: (curious) A lot of people seem worried. Even Mario and Luigi look a little fidgety.

Daisy: (nervous) I hope Luigi's not too mad...

Birdo: (totally oblivious) Huh. Wonder why Dixie isn't here...

Toadette: (excited) I'm letting Toad do the honors.

Toad: (excited) I'm so excited to tell everyone!

Mario: (über nervous) Gosh, I'm sweating so badly...I CAN DO THIS. It's not as hard as it sounds...WHO AM I KIDDING YES IT IS.

Luigi: (anticipating) I hope Mario can do this. I mean, he's been courting Peach for about 7 years now...

Wario: (slightly worried) I'm only intervening if Waluigi is about to be torn to shreds.

Waluigi: (über nervous) This is going to be scary.

Yoshi: (anticipating) Luigi told me Mario is finally going to do it!

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"Alright," Peach announced. "who's going first?"

"Err..I will!" Toad volunteered. "Toadette and I are dating!" Cheers flooded the room as everyone congratulated Toadette and Toad on their new relationship.

"May I speak?" Mario asked after the chatter had ceased substantially. The room grew as silent as the grave, as Peach had seen to it that everyone was respected by others. Mario walked to the center of the room, facing Peach.

"Peach...I want you to know that I love you, and you are my world, no matter how many times I have to save you from Bowser. Will you marry me?" He said, kneeling while taking out a black velvet box.

"You don't even need to ask. Of course I'll marry you!" Peach replied excitedly. Mario opened the little box, revealing a gold band that was studded with pink amethysts and diamonds all the way around which he slipped onto Peach's delicate finger. The girls were squealing and swarming Peach, while the guys were slapping Mario on the back.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

Once everything had settled down, Peach asked if anyone had anything else to share. Waluigi and Daisy shared nervous looks before standing up together. There were audible gasps as the group beheld their intertwined fingers.

"We just wanted you guys to know..." Daisy began, clearly troubled, "that Waluigi and I have been dating for the past year..." Rosalina looked both sad and affronted. She tucked her knees up to her chest, not noticing or caring how her heels dug into the leather of the chair. Luigi was sitting there with his mouth agape, shocked that his girlfriend of almost 5 years had been cheating on him for a fifth of that time.

"...and we couldn't keep it a secret anymore, we're sorry to keep it from you, I hope there won't be any hard feelings." Daisy sat down, breathing heavily, relieved that it was all over. Without comment, Rosalina got up, walked over to Waluigi, and slapped him across the face, hard. The resounding crack echoed though the silent room. Standing straight and tall and most importantly,_ with dignity_, she marched out of the lounge with her head held high.

Peach followed her with a worried look. Luigi meanwhile, also got up, and trudged towards the door, brushing off Daisy's attempts at an apology.

"I don't want to hear it!" He shouted angrily, as he went down to the corridor to the kitchens, his favorite place to hide when Mario and Peach started acting all lovey-dovey.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

As Peach hurried down the corridor, she heard the distinct clacking of heels on the tile of the castle floor. She followed the sound until she reached Rosalina at the door to her room.

"Hey Peach." Rosalina said glumly, not taking her eyes of the floor.

"Darling, do you want to talk about it?" Peach asked, trying to be gentle.

"Not really. I mean, you saw it happen."

"True, but I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Truthfully? I'm not. Who would be?" Rosalina broke into full tears. "He made me feel special Peach! Like I was important, and that I was unique. He let me believe it for so long...and he's been cheating on me for half the time we were dating! Not to mention that I've never dated anyone else before. How could I have been so deluded, to think the first person I dated would be the one for me."

"You haven't spent much time among your own kind Rosalina, and the harsh reality is that not everyone is what they appear to be. I never knew that Daisy could cheat on Luigi, they seemed perfect together, and you Waluigi seemed happy together. I never knew things would turn out this way."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

_Turmoil accompanies every great change_

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_


	3. Chapter Two

**_Yay! Thanks to The Lone Ice Rose, Mr. TrueMan, CarmenGirl, taco999o999 and ED-boi for their kind and helpful reviews._**

**_A warning! This story is highly AU and probably very OOC, read at your own risk, and don't complain about it, you have been warned. If you strongly ship WaluigixRosalina, or LuigixDaisy, you probably do not want to read this story. _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Mario and co._**

_Chapter 2: To Walk the Land Alone_

**3rd Person Omniscient**

**(Wednesday)**

"It's time to go Rosalina." Peach said gently to her friend, who was sitting on her bed, looking dejected.

"Why are we going to Sarasaland again?" Rosalina stalled, not exactly keen to see Daisy or Waluigi after the events of the Saturday gathering. She hadn't seen them since, and she wasn't planning to...until Daisy sent out invitations for an "_apology party_," that Peach insisted they attend.

"Rosa, please stop trying to avoid Daisy and Waluigi, it's going to happen eventually. You know exactly why we are going. Now put this here dress on, and we will depart." Peach handed Rosalina a dress much like her regular one, except for the glossy stars at the bottom. (1) Peach herself was already gussied up in a pink dress that seemed to have uncountable layers in the skirt and intricate patterns on the bodice, complete with her sapphire brooch. (2) Knowing her time had come, Rosalina changed into the dress and put on her star brooch where the two sleeve-flaps met, and donned her earrings and crown. Unlike a certain "_flower princess_" and a certain _"princess named after a fruit",_ Rosalina had no problem with dresses, but was also okay with casual wear. The two women got into Peach's royal carriage and started the short trip to the Chai Kingdom of Sarasaland.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"Mario, do I really have to go? I mean, I have no importance anymore." Luigi grumbled to his brother.

"But Weegee, it's an apology party, you have to go to accept everyone's apology!" Mario reasoned.

"What makes you think I'm going to forgive everyone?" Luigi mumbled, quietly enough that Mario wouldn't hear.

"Enough moping!" Mario said, acting overly cheerful as he had been since Peach had agreed to his proposal. "Put on that suit over there, and we'll take the Wild Wing." Luigi grimaced, but put on the stiff suit and climbed into the red Wild Wing. "Away we go!" Mario sang, excited to see Peach.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

As if fate wanted the two reluctant souls to converge, Peach's carriage and Mario's kart arrived at almost exactly the same time. Mario and Peach embraced in such an intimate hug that Rosalina was embarrassed to look. Luigi, too, looked away from the ignorant couple.

"We should probably go inside. Let them have their moment." Rosalina said uncomfortably.

"I really don't want to go in there, but we might as well."

"Mario dragged you here, did he not?"

"You are absolutely correct, Princess"

"That's _Queen_ to you." Rosalina corrected in much happier tone.

"My _Queen_." Luigi joked. The two sobered up as they glanced at Peach and Mario, who had there arms clasped together and were whispering to each other. As the two headed inside, Luigi noted the change in Rosalina's bearing. She stood as rigid as a board, with her head held high. As soon as they stepped through the doorway, they were immediately faced by Waluigi.

"First left down the hall." He grumbled, obviously not happy with his post. He straightened up a little when he saw Rosalina as she swept past him with a swish of her skirts, but nary a word. Luigi also raced past him to catch up with Rosalina. He did not hear what Luigi said to her, but her reply was loud and clear.

"It does no good to dwell upon that which you cannot change, and I have learned to never fight one's fate, for you will lose that which you hold most dear." Waluigi was then distracted by Peach and Mario arriving, arm and arm.

"First left down the hall" he repeated to the happy couple. Since these four were the only guests coming as far as he had been informed, he left his post by the door and took the first left down the hall where Daisy awaited him.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

_Worry about what you can change, and leave the rest to sort itself out._

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

(1) Rosalina's SSB dress

(2) Peach's SSB dress

Can anyone guess why I chose the title I did? I'm interested to see what you think.


	4. Chapter Three

_**A warning! This story is highly AU and probably very OOC, read at your own risk, and don't complain about it, you have been warned. If you strongly ship WaluigixRosalina, or LuigixDaisy, you probably do not want to read this story. **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Mario and co.**_

_Chapter 3: What Will the Future Bring?_

"Welcome all!" Daisy announced over-enthusiastically."Today shall be a day of friendship and love, not anger and jealousy. Now if you would all follow me..." The six adults went into a room in the palace that had six cushions arranged in a circle. "Everyone take a seat. To help bond, we're going to play some party games. The first game is a classic...Truth or Dare! Peach, why don't you start?"

"Alright," Peach accepted. "Mario, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love me?"

"Without a doubt, darling." With that Peach and Mario leaned in a shared a short, sweet kiss. "Alright...Daisy? Truth or dare?

"Dare." Daisy said boldly.

"Go make Rosalina an ice cream sundae that says 'I'm sorry, from Daisy' in hot fudge. By yourself. The servants can't help." Grumbling at the prospect of having no help, Daisy strode off the kitchens.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

They continued to play in that manner, no one brave or inconsiderate enough to broach the topic of relationships...except for Peach and Mario, that is. But they only asked each other and no one else. The game was interrupted by a loud *crackle*. All heads swiveled to the window, where, a streak of lightning flashed as bright as the sun. Soon thereafter, the strong pitter-patter of rain could be heard.

"I dunno what y'all are thinking, but I ain't letting nobody drive home in such a storm. Looks like y'all are stayin' the night." Daisy declared, letting her southern accent slip through the princess demeanor she usually put on in front of Peach and other picky people who believed that 'princesses should always act their role.'

"Well I'm exhausted!" Peach declared. "We should probably get ready to sleep now." Daisy led everyone upstairs, dropping Mario and Luigi off in adjacent rooms, and Peach and Rosalina in another set of rooms. Each chamber displayed the wealth of Sarasaland with personal bathrooms and walk in closets. The rooms themselves were well furnished. Although no one ever brought it up, Daisy's beautiful palace could not hope to compete with the magnificence that is Peach Castle. Yet the grand Peach Castle couldn't hold a candle to the starry sky that was Rosalina's domain.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

Rosalina couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning for hours, desperately trying to find slumber in a place where she obviously didn't belong. After several more sleepless hours, Rosalina decided to explore more of the Sarasaland palace. Sure, she had been here before, but only for parties and meetings, and never for very long.

After taking off the borrowed nightgown and putting her dress and crown back on, Rosalina padded down the hallway silently. She wandered around the quiet castle, peeking into rooms she had never known about. She knew the whereabouts of the basic places to steer clear of, such as the servants quarters, kitchens, and bedrooms. However, like most every palace, there old and forgotten rooms where no one came or even remembered.

Rosalina opened a door with a strange marking she thought she recalled seeing on Peach castle attic trapdoor. It was several wispy lines forming the rough outline of a crystal ball. Inside was a...ghost! Rosalina gasped, and took a step back, hoping the translucent figure hadn't noticed her yet. But the ghost had already seen her.

"Hello deary." The ghost, which at this point Rosalina knew was a female, said. "Come in, for I have not met you before."

"Who are you?" Rosalina asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She had only ever met one ghost, Polterpup, that Luigi had brought one week. Needless to say, Polterpup became extremely clingy to Rosalina, as if to say 'I like this one!' Still, that didn't mean she wasn't still edgy around ghosts.

"I am Madam Clarivoya, dear." The ghost spoke.

"Do you live in the Sarasaland Palace?"

"No deary, I like to move around. Sometimes this abandoned room in Sarasaland Palace, sometimes the attic in Peach Castle, I even drop by in the Beanbean Kingdom's basement, and of course, the occasionally foray into the Darklands Palace."

"I've seen the crystal ball crest on the trapdoor to Peach's attic."

"Ah yes. My crest appears on the entrance to the room I'm in, so that if someone is trying to seek me out, they won't have to dig in every nook and cranny of whatever palace I fancy at that moment."

"Not to be rude Madam, but why would people need to seek you out?"

"My dear, I am a fortune teller. I predict the future, and based on what I've heard, my predictions are rather accurate. And deary, I still haven't got your name."

"I'm Queen Rosalina of the Stars."

"Queen of the Stars? That sounds like quite a prestigious title deary. However did you earn it?"

"I was a princess, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. I had a wonderful life, living with my parents and little brother."

"That sounds quite enjoyable deary. Whatever made you leave?"

"One day, my mother died. Her heart had stopped. I was far too young to understand." Rosalina let out choked sob. "I...I thought she was sleeping under the tree!"

"Oh dear..."Madam Clarivoya murmured.

"One day, I saw a shooting star land on a hill where I liked to stargaze. I went to look, and it was a ship! A little chubby star creature flew out. He told me he was looking for his mama. And I told him I was also looking for my mama. I named the star Luma."

"But deary, I thought that they were still called lumas at least a thousand years ago."

"This was a thousand years ago. I'll get to that. I packed provisions, and we went into space in search of our mothers. Days became weeks, weeks became months, moths became years. At last, the luma said one day, 'Mama! Your my mama!' and we passed a comet where dozens of lumas poured out...calling me their mama. Luma, the namesake of his race, turned into a comet, a home for us, which became the Comet Observatory, my home for the next millennium. I collected a vast library during my travels, and I read the legends about the Queen of the Stars, who is the protector of the stars and who is immortal until she gives up her chastity. Thus I became the Queen of the Stars."

Madam Clarivoya then surprised her by saying, "Would you like me to read your future dear?"

Rosalina looked both pleased and scared. "Isn't it dangerous, to know what will happen?"

"Deary, there are no specifics. I can say that this person will fall in love, but I can't say with whom. I can say the carpenter will build a house, but where or when is not know."

"Alright then. Come here deary." Rosalina moved to the table and sat down. Madam Clarivoya gazed into the cloudy crystal ball, when suddenly, the fog cleared showing a figure that was clearly Rosalina, sitting in a glass bottle, sobbing. "You will experience a heartbreaking captivity, deary. However, I cannot say wether is was against you will or not, when or why this happened."

"That scares me. After I was betrayed by the man I was courting, I thought...I thought I would never love again."

"Don't let the events of a single time affect the life you have ahead of you. You are very smart, and beautiful, and you should live your life the way you see fit, not because someone ruined it for you."

Rosalina dried her tears. "You are very wise Madam." She commented with a smile.

"I speak the truth as I see, no more. If that is wisdom, you are welcome to it, however, I believe you already possess all the wisdom you need **(1)** deary."

"All the same, I thank you. It feels good to be able to speak so freely and not as my position or that of others, demands. Now I best be going, ere my room is found empty and abandoned."

"Goodnight deary." I hope to see you soon."

Rosalina walked out of the room with a smile on her face. The discomfort that had kept her tossing and turning had vanished, leaving behind a sense of contentment. When she reached her room, Rosalina changed back into the nightgown, and fell into a dreamless slumber the moment her head touched the pillow.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~

"Beware of losing your way, for you are one of the few who are truly free to choose their own fate."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

**Author's Note:**

**That was a long and complicated chapter, it took a while to plan and write, hence the late update. And if any of you have read the original, you know that the apology party and this whole scene wasn't there. **

**Anyway, Congrats to The Lone Ice Rose, who correctly guessed the reasoning behind last chapters title. I couldn't have said it better myself, so here's her answer:**

**Well, what I personally think the title means to me is that Luigi and Rosalina both are walking the 'land of love' alone, as opposed to the rest of the main group, who are walking the land together. **

**The challenge for this chapter is: **

**What book is the quote from? (The quote is where the (1) is)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Wow, only 4 chapters, counting the prologue, and already 15 reviews! You guys blow my mind. :P Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**I'm sorry this update took forever, I finally decided to get my thoughts together and write the freakin chapter. Your patience is appreciated**

**I'm just going to stop putting that warning, cuz it's already been 4 chapters and I'm sure people get the idea...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Mario and co.**

_Chapter 4: The Royal Guest List_

**3 months later**.

"I want you all to help me with the VIP wedding invitations today." Peach explained authoritatively, looking around at the assembled group that consisted of herself, Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina. "If there is someone special you want to invite, now is the time.

Peach pulled a stack of embossed gold cards out of nowhere and set them at the center of the round table they were sitting at. "First, we have to do all the royalty."

"Prince Peasley." Luigi piped up.

"Noted." Peach said. "What about Bowser and his children?"

"I'm OK with his children, but I don't know about Bowser himself." Mario mused.

"We should forget past wrongs." Rosalina advised. "Maybe Bowser will finally pull his act together."

"So what are the names of his children? I just want to make sure." Peach asked.

"Iggy."

"Wendy."

"Larry."

"Lemmy."

"Ludwig."

"Morton Jr."

"Roy."

"And Bowser Jr." Mario and Luigi prattled off.

"And Bowser himself." Peach mumbled, finishing her quick scribbling with a flourish.

"When did you figure out their names when all you do with them is fight?" Rosalina asked Mario and Luigi, slightly confused.

"Well they tend to get cocky and reveal their names in the pre-fight boasting." Luigi sighed.

"Pre-fight boasting?" Peach questioned. "I mean, I've seen Bowser do it, but his kids?"

"Believe it or not, they do." Mario said solemnly.

"Anyway, Daisy is definitely invited." Peach mused, scribbling her name onto her list. "What about King Boo?"

"I would not prefer that." Luigi spoke up.

"Lighten up." Mario said jokingly. "At least he had the decency to joke around before trying to kill you." At this statement, Peach and Rosalina let out an amused chuckle.

"How would you know that? I'm the one saving you!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I might have interrogated E. Gadd..." Mario trailed off, still smiling.

"That old coot." Luigi grumbled. "You know what he said to me before Polterpup stole a rather important key?"

"What?" The three chimed.

"Ok, so he had tracked down the last Dark Moon piece, and this is exactly what he said to me-

_Luigi, the final Dark Moon piece appears to be located in the Treacherous Mansion! But I'm reading the highest levels of paranormal activity ever recorded...in the history of forever! No paranormal researcher worth their salt would go near that place. Yep, going in there is an absolutely terrible idea...for me! You on the other hand...well you don't really have a choice! Your the only one who can recover the final Dark Moon piece! Don't despair son! Look on the bright side! You um...you ah...you have a very bushy mustache!"_

By this point, everyone was cracking up from laughter. Peach finally composed herself, and wiping away a tear, she said, "I'm going to invite E. Gadd. And King Boo. He hasn't wronged me yet."

"Yet." Mario emphasized.

"Quit being so paranoid." Peach gently scolded her fiancée.

"That's what you always say before Bowser kidnaps you...Anyway, I hope you don't plan to invite Elder Princess Shroob."

"Who is Elder Princess Shroob?" Rosalina asks shyly.

"Well, she tried to attack me, and I trapped her in the Cobalt Star, and it led to this whole time paradox thingy, in the end, Mario and Luigi fought her three times until she was defeated and went back to her planet."

"Peach, with all due respect, you seem to have a very high tendency to be attacked and or kidnapped." Rosalina said solemnly.

"I can't very well deny it." Peach grumbled. "Anyway, defiantly not inviting Elder Princess Shroob. She's too evil for my taste."

"And Bowser isn't?"

"To be fair, he never harmed me or sought to do so."

"Unless you count the time where you to were about to be forcibly married." Mario piped up.

"For you information Mario, that was the doing of Count Bleck and Dimento. Bowser wasn't part of the plotting."

"Yes, yes, yes." Mario rolled his eyes. "Would you consider inviting Pauline?"

Peach's nostrils flared. "I would rather not, but I don't see why not." She scribbled down 'Pauline' on her list.

"We should invite the Sprixie Princesses!" Rosalina spoke up, remembering the colorful little faires they saved from Bowser.

"Oh yeah!" Peach quickly wrote '6 sprixies' on her paper.

"We should invite Timpani too. She was very helpful. And Blumiere while we're at it." Luigi suggested. "Without them, Dimento could not have been defeated.

"Alright then. So far, as VIP guests, we have- Peasley, Bowser and his eight kids-Lemmy, Larry, Ludwig, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton Jr, and Junior. Also Professor , King Boo, _Pauline, _the 6 Sprixie Princesses, Lady Timpani, and Prince Blumiere.

"Correct"

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"Mail call!" Parrakarry yelled as knocked on the wooden of the Bean Bean Kingdom Palace. A servant opened the door. "Take this royal invitation to the Prince immediately." Parrakarry ordered. The lowly servant complied, taking the fancy envelope to Prince Peasley.

"What's this? It seems to be from Her Most Exalted Royal Highness Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom..." He spoke aloud as he gently unfolded the envelope and beheld the ivory card within. A grin broke out on his face. "A wedding!" He cried, delighted. "I must go and have an appropriate wardrobe commissioned!"

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"What do you want?!" Bowser yelled at Parrakarry, releasing a bit of flame as he did so.

"Sir, I have letters from Princess Peach to you and your children..." Parakarry trailed off nervously.

"LUDWIG, ROY, MORTON, IGGY, WENDY, LEMMY, LARRY, AND JUNIOR, REPORT!" Bowser yelled, loud enough to make Parrakarry's very bones shake.

"Yes sir!" The eight koopa children lined up in front of the throne, speaking all at once.

"Now give us our letters, and be on your way." Bowser rumbled dangerously. Parrakarry flew towards the line of children, and without argument, gave them their invitations. He then dropped an invitation on Bowser's lap, and flew out of the palace as fast as wings could take him.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"Hello?" Parrakarry called. "Anybody home?"

"Yes...yes. I'll be there in a minute." Came a voice from the shack. There were a lot of banging and slamming noises of metal on metal, which didn't exactly reassure the mail koopa.

"Yes I'm here." Wheezed a short old man with glasses as the door slammed open.

"Professor , I have a letter from our Beloved Princess." Parrakarry stated, handing the Professor a stiff envelope.

"Hmm...Quite interesting, ahh, Mario, the lad is finally getting married!"

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"Open to enter King Boo's Illusion." Parrakarry read out loud off the sign that was hanging on the door of a shack smaller than 's. He tentatively opened the door and was sucked into a vortex of white light. When the light cleared, leaving behind a lurid pink after-image, he saw he was in a magnificent castle.

"Are you going to gape all day, or do you actually have mail?" Came a teasing voice. King Boo emerged from the shadows.

"Yyyess. I hhave a letter from Pr...Princess Peach."

"Peach eh?" King Boo muttered, taking the envelope and opening it. "Ah, those two have finally stopped dancing around the fact they've loved each other! How sweet!"

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

Pauline awoke to the sound of the mail slot flopping.

"Ugh. Bills." She grumbled. Her cosmetics line wasn't doing great these days, and with the economy, well, you could say Pauline's budget was stretched as tight as a high wire.

She picked up the the stack of envelopes and flipped through them, until she stopped at a crisp ivory envelope, with 'Pauline' written across the front in magical looking golden cursive. She wondered internally who could be sending her such a rich, exotic letter...she opened.

"Her Royal Sassiness is getting married...to my Mario no less!" She raged to the empty apartment. "I guess I just have to make myself so beautiful that Mario won't be able to resist me...I'll wear red! His favorite color!" She talked to herself, already planning.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"Purple!"

"No, Blue!"

"Yellow, I say!"

The Sprixie Princesses were arguing about their favorite color when Parrakarry showed up. He proffered 6 ivory envelopes, which the Yellow Sprixie grabbed.

"Purple, Blue, Green, ah here I am! The glorious Yellow!" She cheered as she found the envelope with 'Yellow written on it. She passed the stack to Blue without a second glance. Parrakarry backed away awkwardly as the Sprixies fought for their invitations.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"Lady Timpani, Prince Blumeire? A letter from Princess Peach!" Parrakarry called into the grand mansion. After a moment, a young woman shroud in black cloak came to the door.

"Lady Timpani at your service." She spoke softly, with a cowl over her head and her face down.

"My Lady, invitations to Princess Peach's Royal Wedding for you and your husband.

"Thank you very much." Timpani spoke quietly, and closed the door as soon as Parrakkary was out of sight.

**So that's that. The next few chapters will probably be the wedding fillers, until I drop the big guns on you guys. ;)**

**Shoutout to DymondGold for inspiring Prince Peasley!**

**Anyway, the chapter challenge last time was to guess what book this quote was from :**

**I speak the truth as I see, no more. If that is wisdom, you are welcome to it, however, I believe you already possess all the wisdom you need.**

**The correct answer was Brisinger, the third book of the Inheritance Cycle. (I know it doesn't pop into google, that's why I picked it!)**

**This chapters challenge-**

**Since obviously no one knows what Lady Timpani actually looks like, the challenge this chapter is to describe what you think Timpani would look like. Remember, these challenges are completely optional, I just like messing with you guys. Don't worry, I'll reveal Timpani's 'true' appearance later on.**

**Wait! Another challenge! The dialogue that supposedly said to Luigj is actually real, who can tell me what level it's from?**


	6. Chapter Five

**_Hello! I have a mistake to clear up. Yeah, there are 7 Sprixies, not 6, my bad! Anyway, this is four months before the wedding, k?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mario and Co._**

_Chapter 5: Yay Shopping!_

"Today, we have to go...clothes shopping!" Peach announced to the other four members of the wedding party, which were: Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Waluigi and Rosalina. "Rosa, you're the Maid of Honor. Mario, who's the Best Man?"

"Luigi, if he wants to." Mario replied.

"Of course I want to! Who else can embarrass you better on your big day?" Luigi joked.

"Baby brother...come on. That's a low blow. Just wait til you get married..."

"Enough chitchat." Peach interrupted. "It's a rather lengthy drive to the boutique. Now everyone partner up. We're using the buddy system, wether you like it or not!" Mario and Peach paired up, as did Daisy and Waluigi. That left Luigi and Rosalina.

"Shall we go?" Luigi asked, holding open the passenger door of his two-person kart. Rosalina smiled and sat, and Luigi began following Mario's easily distinguishable red kart down the roads.

"So Rosa." Luigi began nervously as they drove. The two had been spending more and more time together lately, and he really started to like her. "I know this is kinda sudden, and we both went through bad breakups a while ago, but _I think I really like you_...May I have the honor of being able to court you?"

"You don't have to be so formal." Rosalina teased. "And _I think I really like you too_." Luigi slumped in his seat out of relief. "All I ask is that we don't tell anyone."

"I totally respect that, but out of curiosity, why?"

"You know what Peach is like. Besides, people will think we're rebounding off each other, when that's clearly not the case."

"I see your point. A secret it is then."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"Luigi, you're going to have to go with Mario. I need to steal away Rosalina for a bit while I look for my dress."

"Okey-dokey Princess."

"Thank you. Now, we all meet back here in two hours." Peach said authoritatively. Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy went to the women's section, while the boys went to considerably smaller men's section.

The girls had been browsing for an hour now, and only Daisy had found a dress. It was deep purple, with an orange trim on the hem, sleeves, and the rather deep collar. A wide orange ribbon wrapped snugly around the waist, accenting Daisy's slim figure, and tying in a big bow in the back. Her bodice was rather fitted, which added to the display of Daisy's figure. Accompanying her dress was a pair of orangey-gold heels 3 inches tall, a pair of simple circular earrings made of the same orange toned gold, and a fat bangle for each wrist. Daisy had opted to keep her normal crown on, instead of buying a matching one.

"Rosalina, what do you think of this one?" Peach asked as she held up a white dress with huge, draping bell sleeves.

"Bell sleeves aren't really your style Peach."

"Yeah, I know, that's more your thing...Oh! I like this one! Peach squealed, running over to the farthest rack. She held up a dress for them to see. It wasn't completely white, it had a pinkish tone, but only slightly. The sleeves were not bells, rather, they were made of snug fitting, flower shaped lace. The bodice was also very fitted, showing off Peach's curves, and the skirt flared out at the waist in a large bell shape. The neckline showed some slight cleavage, but was rather modest. The whole dress glittered with diamonds, invisible except when the light reflected off of them. It came with a veil/tiara combo, the veil being the same flowery lace as the sleeves, the tiara being silver and set with pinkish amethysts.

"It suits you." Rosalina approved.

"It's very sparkly." Daisy remarked. "But that's just your style."

"I still need a purse, shoes, and jewelry." Peach said, heading over to said department.

"I need a purse too! I totally forgot about my purse!" Daisy exclaimed. They found Daisy a purse of dyed purple leather, with orange toned buttons and straps. Peach picked out rather heavy jewelry, given she was the bride. A pair of heavy, dangling silver earrings that had a teardrop pinkish amethyst hanging from the bottom of each. Silver bracelets studded with pink gems. A large, heavy necklace with silver and jewels. Pink high heels, the same height as her normal red ones, but with little white stones on the toes for added shine. As if Peach's ensemble wasn't already dazzling enough. Instead of an actual purse, Peach got a pink clutch studded with diamonds.

"Come on Rosalina, we're not leaving until we find the perfect dress for you." Peach commanded, leading them back into the dress department. They browsed a bit more, trying different colors and styles on Rosalina, until they found the perfect one.

"This is it Rosa!" Peach exclaimed, showing Rosalina a dazzling dress of stardust gold. The sleeves were full and bell shaped, which was exactly Rosalina's style. Blue gems wrapped around the hem and sleeves in a spiral, the dark stones getting sparser and more spaced as they ascended upward. The bodice was very, very fitted, more so than even Peach's, but the skirt flared out in a large hoop, seemingly supporting itself.

"I don't know Peach...It's so fitted..."

"You'll look great!" Daisy chimed. "I would totally wear that, but blue isn't exactly my color."

"It's settled then!" Peach declared, dragging them back to the accessories section. Together they picked out a pair of intricately carved golden flower earrings, with a single sapphire in the middle of each. Blue heels, with the toes made of golden metal, were selected next. Rosalina decided to forgo bracelets on account of her bell sleeves, in favor of a simple gold choker with blue stones. And after being unable to find a appropriate tiara, they decided to get an ornately crafted gold wreath with sapphires dotting the center of each flower. Rosalina also declined the purchase of a purse, and with that, they were all set.

They all met up at the exit, where the boys all had bags that presumably contained their tuxedos.

"I suppose I won't see your dress until the wedding day, huh?" Mario asked Peach.

"Absolutely not." Peach declared. "It's bad luck to see the bride's dress.

**So another chapter comes and goes. Next chapter...big twist coming up! **

**Chapter challenge:**

**taco999o999 and Epic Luigi I think? Forgive me if I mess up your usernames! You are correct. That is the dialogue at the beginning of **

**E-1: Front Door Key.**

**The challenge for this chapter is: true or false? Mario will end up sneaking a peek at Peach's dress. **

**If you think true, then do you think something bad will really happen?**


	7. Chapter Six

**_Hi. Major chapter here...enjoy. By the way, I see you followers hiding behind your screens and not reviewing..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mario and Co._**

**_Alright, this chapter is Saturday, 3 months before the wedding. Also this will be more Luigi-centric than other chapters._**

_Chapter 6: Departure_

Luigi made sure to get to the palace extra early, he left before Mario even woke up. He wanted to see Rosalina, to talk to her. For him it was the worst kind of pain to be away from her, though it had only been a month since that fateful day...

_"...I think I really like you...May I have the honor of being able to court you?"_

_"You don't have to be so formal. And I think I really like you too."_

He was sure how he felt for her, for he had never felt that way about Daisy. He liked her in the beginning, but whenever he saw her with Waluigi, he saw the kind of love and devotion she showed Waluigi but never him. It had been unthinkable that Daisy did not reciprocate the love he showed her, but now it was all too obvious. Lost in thought, he did not notice he was already at the palace doors. He knocked, and was answered by a Toad.

"How may I offer you excellent service today?" **(1) **the Toad asked, clearly a rehearsed line.

"Will you please show me to Lady Rosalina's room?"

"Of course. Right this way." The Toad led him to the right, up a staircase, though dozens of hallways with uncountable twists and turns, until they arrived at a door with a Grand Star engraved on the front. The Toad servant bowed and departed. Luigi took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the soft reply in a sweetly familiar voice. He hesitantly opened the door to see Rosalina sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over her foot, tying a silver heel into place. She looked up.

"Luigi?" She asked, slightly confused. "Why are you here so early?"

"I had to see you. I don't know why. It's like I need to see you, it pains me not to."

"I think I know how you feel. I would very often think about you, wondering what you were doing, wether or not..." Her voice cracked. "...wether or not you were thinking about me." She patted the bed next to her and Luigi took a seat.

"I did that too, and I would ask myself, that if I'm dating Daisy, why am I always thinking about you?"

"I told myself that I was being silly, that you probably didn't feel for me the same way I felt for you."

"But I did. And I think I can confidently say that no one will love you more than I do."

Rosalina's breath snagged. "You love me?"

"Yes. I've never felt like this for anyone, not even Daisy. I love you and only you."

"I think I love you too."

"Lady Rosalina?" Came a voice from our side the door. "Princess Peach and company are awaiting your arrival."

"Let's go." Luigi said, standing up with Rosalina following suit. He thought for a moment, then grabbed her hand with his own. The two shared a smile before Luigi spoke.

"I hope you know the way down, because I don't."

"Of course I know the way down, silly." Rosalina said playfully as she led them through ornate hallways and rich corridors, until, finally, they arrived at the door to the lounge on the ground floor. Luigi opened the door with his free hand, and the two walked in, everyone's attention catching on their still intertwined hands. Rosalina walked over to a double couch and sat, Luigi right next to her.

"Is this why you left early, Weegee?" Mario asked, trying to piece the situation together.

"Yes...I really didn't know how to explain to you, so I decided to leave before you woke up."

"Weegee, I would have understo-"

"Wait." Daisy interrupted. "Are you two.." She gestured to Luigi and Rosalina with hands, "..official?"

The two share a glance, before Luigi finally responds. "You could say that."

"Well that's great because we're _engaged_!" Daisy shrieked in excitement.

"Engaged already? Isn't that a little..unseemly? You two have been courting for only a little more than a year." Peach asked uncomfortably.

"True love shouldn't be held back." Daisy retorted.

"Well I have news too." Rosalina said, standing up. "I'm going back to the Comet Observatory.

Peach gasped. "When? Why? For how long?" She wailed.

"I have to go back." Rosalina said, tearing up. "I haven't been there in _three years_, I've been so selfish...but I'll be back in time for your wedding Peach. I..I think I'll leave in an hour, after I check the podship is still functioning."

"Well, I'm the Princess, and I say your not leaving until we have a feast!"

And have a feast, they did. It was extravagant, though only the small group was in attendance.

"Return quickly Rosalina." Mona told her.

"Best of luck!" Sang Daisy.

"Rosalina...I'll miss you so much...Must you leave?" Luigi asked desperately.

"I'm so sorry." Rosalina said, her eyes brimming with tears as she took Luigi's hands in her own. "I have been so selfish, I haven't seen my Lumas in three years, I'm their mother, and I've not been taking care of them like a mother should."

"I understand Rosa." Luigi smiled sadly. "I may not like it, but I understand."

"I'm glad then, that we will part in peace."

"Lady Rosalina, your ship is ready!" Captain Toad of the Toad Brigade reported.

"Thank you." She whispered. She walked slowly to the launch pad, but before she entered her ship she turned around and fell into Luigi's arms. "I'll be thinking of you." She whispered with a sad smile. She entered her ship and the hatch closed.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

_Rosalina began punching buttons on the dashboard, firing up the engine, locating the Comet Observatory, initiating life support. She walked over to the one-way window and tears began to run down her face at the sight of everything she was leaving behind..._

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

**_I suck at writing romance, I'm too serious for comedy, I'm too practical for drama...the list never ends! But I hope you guys liked it!_**

**_Chapter challenge:_**

**_You'll just have to see :P maybe Mario looks, maybe he doesn't. Maybe something bad will happen at the wedding, maybe not! Stay tuned folks!_**

**_Can anyone guess where this quote is form?_**

**_(1) "How can I offer you excellent service today?"_**


	8. Chapter Seven

**_These next chapters will focus on how Rosalina and Luigi are holding up from being away from each other._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mario and Co._**

_Chapter 7: I'm ready, Depression._

Two days. It had only been two since she left. She was still heading towards the Comet Observatory, due to arrive in a mere two hours. Every time she thought of Peach, she thought of Mario. When she thought Mario, that made her think of Luigi. When she thought about Mona, she thought about Wario. Wario made her think of Waluigi, and Waluigi made her think about Daisy. And Daisy made her think about Luigi.

It all came around to Luigi somehow.

Whenever she thought of Luigi, she wanted to break down and sob. At least, on Earth, she could see him whenever she wanted. Here, there was nothing but the vast expanse of space. To avoid thinking about her friends, she busied herself with making a list of all the things that needed to be checked on: Starbit supply, Water supply, Luma count, Lumas ready to transform, etc.

Rosalina couldn't say that she didn't regret her decision...at least when she was in the podship. But when she docked and exited the craft, she was immediately swarmed with her family. A family that loved her. Tears pricked at her eyes. She still regretted leaving behind Luigi, but she did regret staying away from the only family she had.

"Settle down children. Where is Polari?"

"Madam! You're back! How have you fared these past years?"

"Polari!" Rosalina gave the Luma a big hug. "How are all the Lumas doing? I didn't know I had been gone for that long..."

"The Lumas are just fine. The ship is still following the path you programmed, and I've been over seeing the transformation and adoption of Lumas." Polari reported. "The children have been long awaiting your arrival, My Queen."

"I'm afraid I won't be Queen much longer..."

"Madam? Have you finally found...the one?"

"I think so, yes. I miss him so." Rosalina felt tears coming on. "Enough of that for now. Gather the children in the Library. I'll tell them a story I learned when I was gone."

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" The Lumas chanted as Rosalina walked into the library. "Tell us a story Mama!" A blue Luma sang.

"Alright. I heard a new story while I was gone that I think you children would like." Rosalina said as she grabbed a blank book and a pen, to write the story down for later. "Once upon a time, in the far away kingdom of Arendelle, there lived two young princesses, Elsa and Anna..."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"Weegee? You want to go kart racing?"

"No Mario."

"How about golfing?"

"No Mario."

"Weegee, you can't stay locked up at home all day."

"Just watch me."

"This isn't what Rosalina would want you to do."

"Oh yeah, how you would know?"

"We're friends, and I know she wouldn't have wanted you to sink into depression like this."

"Well I don't care! She left me, she probably doesn't even love me."

"Weegee, how can you say that? She obviously does."

"If she loved me that much, she would have never gone."

"She has her own obligations."

"Like what? Oh yeah, taking care of those star things she calls children."

"She is a Queen, and like any ruler she must watch over her domain."

"Is a King or Queen of the Cosmos even a real thing, or a self granted title? Everyone on Earth calls her Lady, not Queen or Princess."

"They call her Lady because she asked Peach to introduce her that way."

"Whatever floats your boat Mario. Just go and play golf with your fiancée."

"I'll be back tomorrow, Weegee."

"Whatever."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

**_That was short. Oh well. Luigi's real depressed...Or is something else causing this reaction?_**

**_Chapter challenge:_**

**_The answer to the last challenge was the _**

**_Looney Tunes Show, Episode 35: Customer Service, although I got other answers._**

**_This chapters challenge:_**

**_Very obvious, what story is Rosalina telling the Lumas?_**

**_One more challenge! Where is the title from? I'll give you guys a hint?_**

**_"Hooray for Spongebob!"_**

**_"Where's everyone go? Did you see my butt?"_**


	9. Chapter Eight

**_Hi. Filler chapters incoming. I feel like I'm writing one of those stories where nothing develops and things just happen. Oh well. What do expect from a 13 year old?_**

_Chapter 8: So much has changed..._

"...and the people of Arendelle accepted Elsa as their queen, and they all lived happily ever after." Rosalina finished. The Lumas cheered.

"Thank you for the story Mama!" A green luma yelled out from the masses.

"Anything for my children." Rosalina said sweetly, getting up and exiting the library. "Mama is going to sleep now, so be good little Lumas."

"Yes Mama!" The Lumas tried to salute, but their arms were too short and stubby. Rosalina laughed before sweeping into her bedroom. As she lay down to sleep, she thought of the long nights spent in Peach Castle, with Daisy, Mona, and Peach herself. And of course, thinking about them made her think about Luigi.

Rosalina cried herself to sleep that night.

The next day, she was sure to wipe away all traces of tears before walking out. She looked up, expecting the sky to be blue, but in the dead of space, the sky was the same color, all the time, every day: black. It was beautiful, yet dreary at the same time.

A swarm of Lumas flew out of the kitchen. A blue Luma and a green Luma were at the forefront of the crowd. The blue one had flour caked on top of its head and down its stubby shoulder. Pink icing was smeared above its eyes and around its lips in a horrible imitation of makeup. The green one had red chili powder on its head, coming down on both of its shoulders, and the same pink icing around its lips.

"Mama! Mama!" The blue one cried. "Look! I'm Elsa!"

"I'm Anna!" The green one shrieked in excitement. Rosalina laughed and laughed until her throat ached.

"Come on, let's get you two cleaned up." Rosalina sang, gathering the two Lumas in her arms.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"Luigi, you are coming and that is final!" Mario said, finally losing is temper at his brother.

"Why do you care, Mario? You have a person who loves you, go spend time with her."

"Weegee I love you too."

"Fine. I'll come. But don't expect anything else."

"Thank you!"

"Luigi! You came!"

"Yes Peach, I'm here."

"We were all so worried."

"No need to be concerned."

"Are you sure? You seem a little out of it today."

"I'm fine Princess."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

After the two Lumas were cleaned up, Rosalina and several Lumas started counting starbits, a long, arduous process.

"Mama! My pile has 39!" A luma called out.

"Move them back into the cabinet." Rosalina ordered, recording the figures on a paper.

"56!"

"72!"

"14!"

Lumas continued calling out numbers and moving their small piles back to the main storage cabinet.

After many hours of counting, the grand total was 562,753 Starbits. Rosalina waved her Galaxy Wand and the numbers appeared, glowing, over the storage room door, going up and down as Starbits were added and removed. Exhausted from her task, Rosalina went up to the Garden at the very top of the Observatory and sat, simply thinking. She remembered when this was the only reality she knew, living in space with her adoptive family, and never leaving. But things have changed

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

_"Remember Luigi, she doesn't love you."_

_"No...no...she does. She told me!"_

_"She lied. Do not take her back." _

_The voice was so persuasive, kind and appealing. How could it possibly lie?_

_"You're right... She left me."_

_"Yes. And when she comes, do not let her make you think otherwise."_

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

**_Hehe...So someone, or something is messing with Luigi's thoughts, brainwashing him...feeding him lies..._**

**_Chapter Challenge:_**

**_Who do you think the voice is?_**

**_The previous chapters answers;_**

**_The story Rosalina is telling...FROZEN. Duh._**

**_The chapter title is from the Spongebob Squarepants Movie. _**


	10. Chapter Nine

**_Well, screw filler chapters. I am perfectly aware that this story is paced faster than a NASCAR race car, but whatever. My two pathetic fillers were the shortest chapters in the story!_**

_Chapter 9: Rosalina's return_

TIMESKIP

Finally. Only a few more hours until she would land at Peach Castle. She would see her friends again. It made Rosalina jittery, but she withheld. She needed to hold herself together until she landed.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

"Luigi, don't you want to come see Rosalina? Her ship is landing in half an hour."

"I don't want to see her."

"Why not?"

"Because she hurt me, and I won't take her back."

"She never hurt you."

"She said she loved me, and then left!"

"She had to go."

"Mario, if I come to the launch pad, will you quit blubbering about the choices that aren't yours to make?"

"Fine."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

Carefully. She didn't come this far to crash her ship at the launch pad. Rosalina's dainty fingers moved across the dashboard as she maneuvered the ship to the designated spot. When the ship was landed and secure, she pressed a button to open the hatch, which let out a hiss as it pried itself away from the airtight seal.

She was greeted by a crowd of people. Peach ran up to her and hugged her, the most unladylike thing Rosalina had ever seen her do.

"You're back! Oh I've missed you so!"

Rosalina laughed, gently prying Peach's arms off of her. "You're going to squeeze me to death if you don't let go!" She joked.

"Right, anyway, time for the feast!"

"Another feast?"

"Absolutely. I'm sorry to say you missed the feast for Daisy's engagement."

"Thanks to you, I've had enough feasts for a lifetime."

People crowded around her, welcoming her home. Home. Her home was supposed to be on the Observatory, but every part of her told her she belonged here, with her friends. Then her eyes spotted him. Luigi. It felt unreal, that he was actually here. She was so close to him, after being a galaxy away. (1)

"Luigi?" She asked hesitantly. Wouldn't he have come to greet her right away?

"You're back." He said. His voice was flat, devoid of emotion. No excitement, happiness, it wasn't even bitter like the words he spoke. It was toneless.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" She asked, hurt.

"No, because you don't really love me!"

At this, tears began streaming down her face in earnest. "Of course I love you? How could you say that!?"

"You left." Luigi turned around and walked away.

Tears still running silently down her face, Rosalina turned around and fell into Peach's arms. Peach quietly led Rosalina up to her room while she bawled her eyes out.

"Rosalina? Please stop crying so we can talk about this."

"B-b-but I don't want to!"

"I know you don't. But that doesn't mean you should or shouldn't."

"Fine. Why-Why would Luigi say that to me?"

"I honestly wouldn't know. But Mario told me that Luigi sank into major depression after you left."

"But...I'm back now."

"He seems to believe that you leaving meant you didn't love him."

"He told me he understood!"

_I understand Rosa. I may not like it, but I understand._

"To be fair, Luigi really hasn't been acting himself...the best thing you can do is give him time."

"I was so sad to leave. I had to cry myself to sleep because I missed him so much, and thinking of anyone else made me think of him, and, and, and _he thinks I don't love him!"_

"I think you need some chocolate cake."

"That isn't really helping, but if you say so."

After going down to the kitchens and indulging in a rich chocolate cake, Rosalina was actually feeling a lot better. Until she remembered the wedding.

"I have to dance with Luigi." She thought out loud.

"As Best Man and Maid of Honor, yes, you do."

"I don't know wether that's a good thing or a bad thing. It's good because I will have an opportunity to talk to him, bad because I can't bear to have him so upset at me."

"Speaking of weddings, I caught Mario trying to sneak a peek at my dress. His excuse was somewhere along the lines of- 'I didn't want to be so flabbergasted by your beauty that I forgot my lines'."

"Did he see it, or did you stop him?"

"He saw it. Well, it was still in the back, so he must've only seen the jewelry that was on the top."

"Don't worry Peach. I'm sure it'll all work out fine."

"Wasn't I supposed to be reassuring you?"

"I've realized that time heals all wounds. I'm just going to have to give him time."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

**Chapter Challenge: **

**The voice is: YOU'LL SEE SOON ENOUGH...(within the next few chapters)**

**What book is this line from:**

**(1) ****_'She was so close to him, after being a galaxy apart'_**

**Mario did look at the dress! What disaster will happen at the wedding? Whoops, did I say there will be a disaster at the wedding? It has nothing to do with Bowser, for the record.**


	11. Chapter Ten

_Chapter 10: The Day Before._

It was the day before the wedding, and Peach was having a panic attack.

"Oh! I have to go get my dress ready!"

"Peach, you already did."

"Did I send an invitation to Zelda?"

"Yes Peach, everything is prepared, just sit down and breathe."

"I can't!"

"It's not that hard. Sit." Rosalina pushed Peach down onto her bed. "Inhale." She made sure Peach was following. "Exhale. Now repeat."

"I'm fine. Come double check the ballroom with me." Peach ordered.

"This is our fifth 'double check' of the ballroom!"

"I want a perfect wedding, can you really blame me?"

"I suppose not."

The two walked into the ballroom, Peach carefully eyeing the tablecloths. The ceiling of the ballroom had been painted to resemble the night sky, and the walls were painted a shimmering silver.

The far wall, behind the stage, was draped in swaths of white lace. Roses, pink and white and red, were twined together around the the edge of the stage and around the white arch that stood above the altar. The long aisle was covered by a red velvet carpet, pews made of dark wood lining either side.

Toads were meticulously straightening the white table cloths, and carefully arranging the sparking pink center pieces. A large chandelier, the size of a kart, hung shining over the center of the room, catching and reflecting back the light coming though the windows. At night, for the wedding, the dozens of candles in their slots would be lit, lighting the whole room with the aid of a few smaller chandeliers.

"That's it Peach. We are going to have the bachelorette party early if only to stop your 'double checking'!" Rosalina said. She took Peach by the arm, and dispatched messengers to Sarasaland and Diamond City, to retrieve Mona and Daisy. They arrived shortly, both eager to indulge the bride.

"How about a few kart races?" Daisy suggested, a grin creeping on her face.

"Let's go to Peach Beach!" Peach exclaimed.

"Only because your the bride."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_~•*~_

The four girls changed into their racing suits, picked out their favorite bikes or karts, and drove to Peach Beach.

_**Race 1**__: Peach Beach_

_**Competitors**__: Daisy, Peach, Rosalina, Mona_

**First Lap:**

The race started with Daisy in the lead, Mona on her tail, and Rosalina chasing Mona. Peach was a bit behind Rosalina, but not that much.

Rosalina sped in front of Mona with the aid of a well thrown red shell. Peach was biding her time, and turning into a Bullet Bill, she zoomed into second place

**Second Lap:**

Daisy was rather far ahead of Peach. Mona and Rosalina were in a constant battle for 3rd and 4th, throwing shells and bananas at each other.

**Third Lap:**

Daisy's fatal mistake. She swerved to avoid a green shell thrown by Peach. And the she realized she was driving smack between two of those duck things. She shrieked with anger as she was thrown up in the sky, and when she landed, Peach was long gone. In the time it took to regain her bearings, Rosalina had zoomed past, claiming 2nd place. Daisy accelerated as much as she could. But something hit her kart, making her flip. Daisy looked down to see the remains of a red shell. "See ya later!" Mona yelled as she sped past.

Despite her best efforts, Daisy finished last.

"That was so much fun, right guys?" Peach said in her most innocent voice.

"Shut up Peach. You're too cunning to be using that voice."

"So Daisy, you admit I'm cunning."

"What! No I meant-! Gah. I guess I just did."

"You did indeed." Rosalina remarked, holding back laughter.

"So where should we race next?" Mona asked. "I'm ready to kick Daisy's butt."

"Oh please Mona, if anyone's gonna be kicking butt, it's me." Daisy said sassily.

"Says the person who fell from first to last!"

"Why you little-"

"Rosalina! Maid of Honor! Hurry up and pick a course!" Peach said quickly.

"Rainbow Road." Rosalina said with a smirk.

"Noo!" Daisy howled. "I suck at that course!"

"Yes!" Mona cheered, doing a fist pump. "I suck too, but not on Daisy's level."

"I'm gonna pound-"

"Let's go," Peach urged, giving everyone a shove toward the teleporter. They drove their karts and gear into the garage-like room. Peach hit the button, the door closed, and they all shut their eyes until they heard the rumble of the door opening. A rainbow track stretched out as far as they could see, with perilous turns and curves everywhere.

_**Race 2**__: Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8 Version)_

_**Competitors**__: Daisy, Peach, Rosalina, Mona_

**First Lap:**

The race started off smooth, that is, if your definition of smooth was Rosalina and Peach battling viciously for 1st place while Mona yelled taunts at a losing Daisy. Interesting definition of smooth, huh?

**Second Lap: **

Not much was changing. Daisy managed to get the better of Mona a few times, but always slipped back into last. Peach currently held the title of 1st, but it was anyone's game still.

**Third Lap:**

Rosalina was extremely lucky. Triple reds. She slipped into first with one shell, the other two blocking her from attacks. Daisy finally got past Mona, at the price of her triple greens. All three of them. Just to get past one person. Peach was fighting desperately to reclaim 1st place, but to no avail. Rosalina crossed the finish line with a flourish, Peach following her, Daisy after Peach, and Mona in last.

"I told you I'd be doing the butt kicking!" Daisy practically yelled to Mona.

"Yeah, yeah, but you still lost to Peach and Rosie."

"Speak for yourself."

"I haven't been racing for as long as you guys."

"Tsk. Excuses are not welcome here."

"Peach, I've had enough of racing." Daisy said dramatically.

"Let's go back to the castle and get manicures." Mona suggested.

"Agreed." Peach said.

_Back at Peach Castle-_

"So, Peach. Excited much?" Mona asked.

"Excited, Nervous, the whole deal." Peach gave a shaky laugh.

"Daisy, you never got the chance to show me your engagement ring." Rosalina said quietly.

"Take a look." Daisy shows Rosalina her left ring finger. A slim gold ring, with small yellow gem, probably a diamond, at the top. Three emeralds circled the ring. If the yellow gem was north, the three small emeralds were east, south and west.

Rosalina felt a spark of envy in her heart, but banished it just as quick. It was wrong to resent the happiness of others. Still, those same thoughts continued to plague her mind. Would she ever marry? Have children, sweet daughters and strong sons? Have a caring husband who loved her? She doubted it. At the moment. Maybe things would change in the future. Who knew? She certainly didn't.

**_So. I liked the dialogue I wrote. :P Anyone wanna give me thumbs up on this chapter?_**

**_Chapter Challenges!_**

**_These are so fun :D_**

**_Ok. Yeah. This quote:_**

**_"She was so close to him, after being a galaxy apart."_**

**_Cress, the third book in the lunar chronicles. _**

**_This chapters challenge. _**

**_What the heck are those duck things on Peach Beach called?!_**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**_The moment we've all been waiting for! The wedding!_**

_Chapter 11: Recipe for Disaster_.

Peach was in the palace, getting ready. And by _getting ready,_ I mean she was being made over by the kingdoms most prestigious makeup artists. Rosalina and Daisy were in their own rooms, getting their own makeup and hair done. Once that was done, Peach stepped out of the room to see her friends waiting for her.

"Wow Peach, you're a knockout!" Daisy exclaimed, looking Peach up and down. Her long, lustrous, blonde hair had been straightened, and made into smooth, bouncy curls at the bottom. Black eyeliner and mascara made her sky blue eyes pop. Ruby red lipstick stained her lips. A faint blush colored her cheeks.

"Rosalina, you're so tall, help me put in my tiara." Peach spoke. Anyone who didn't know her well wouldn't be able to detect the hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Of course." Rosalina complied, carefully setting the tiara in Peach's hair and making sure it was secure. She then carefully drew the veil over Peach's face.

"You're all set." Daisy said confidently.

"Thanks." Peach said, smiling through the veil. "You guys look amazing too." Rosalina had essentially the same makeup as Peach, except her eyeliner and mascara was heavier, which made her lighter eyes stand out. Her lipstick wasn't ruby red like Peach, but a lighter shade of red, bordering on pink. Her full skirt swayed as she walked around.

Daisy had pink lipstick, the red didn't look as good on her slightly darker skin tone. Her makeup was very light, given how adverse she was to it in general. But still, she looked striking.

"It's time to go Peach." Rosalina spoke softly. The three girls went to the main doors of the castle, their heels clacking on the floor. Outside, under the supervision of Toadsworth, a canvas tunnel had been erected, so that none may see but a shadow of the princess. The tunnel led directly to the door of a carriage, without even the slightest gap. A panel separated the three women from the drivers, who were none other than Toad and Toadette.

As they drove around the palace to the doors of the ballroom, the three friends could hear the click of photos being taken, numerous as the stars in the night sky. The carriage door opens, leading to another tunnel. The three stand single file, until Luigi, Toadsworth, and Waluigi join them.

The music starts, the doors open, and Waluigi and Daisy, the only other bridesmaid and only other groomsmen, wall down the aisle arm in arm. They take their seats in the front rows, Daisy on the bride's side, and Waluigi on the groom's side. Luigi stiffly offers his arm to Rosalina, as he must. They walk down the aisle, the tension between them palpable. Rosalina takes her place behind where Peach will stand, and Luigi stands beside Mario, who is looking like a nervous wreck. A handsome nervous wreck.

Then the music changed. Peach walked down the aisle gracefully, with her head lowered, Toadsworth holding her hand. Peach wanted him to be the one who gave her away, since he had become her father figure after King Toadstool died. Upon reaching the end of the aisle, Toadsworth placed Peach's hand in Mario's.

"Take good care of her, Master Mario."

"I will." Mario replied.

King Grambi, who was hosting the ceremony, announced, "Princess Peach and Master Mario have chosen to write their own vows, so let's hear them. Master Mario, if you would please."

"Thank you, King Grambi." Mario then diverted his full attention to Peach."Peach. You mean so much to me. After I first saved you from Bowser, I was a little sad to see you go. That I wouldn't get anything except your royal thanks, and then watch you run off with some hotshot prince. I didn't even feel like we had a chance. A princess marry a commoner? Unthinkable. Until I realized what kind of person you were. Sweet and kind and caring. And loving enough to defy traditions for me. I love you so much, and nothing will ever change that." Luigi handed Mario a small black box, which he opened to reveal a ring, made of platinum with one large diamond at the top and several small amethysts surrounding it in a circle. Mario slid it on to Peach's finger, letting his hand linger longer than it needed.

"Princess Toadstool, your turn." King Grambi announced, his loud voice carrying through the room.

"Mario. After you saved me a few times, I was worried that you only see me as a damsel, and that I only wanted your affections so that I would have a hero guaranteed to save me. Needless to say, that's not true. I love that you come to save me every time. I've saved you a few times, and it wasn't an easy journey, and I think of how much trouble you must go through to save me. I am forever grateful, and I will always love you Mario." Rosalina handed Peach a box, which she opened to reveal a gold wedding band. One the inside were engraved the words-Mario, my one and only- she slipped the band onto his finger.

"Peach Toadstool, do you take Mario to be your lawfully wedded husband, with the knowledge that this marriage, or any, will result in your immediate promotion to Queen, with all the responsibilities that follow?" Grambi asked.

"I do." Peach answered, showing nothing but devotion in her eyes.

"Mario, do you take Peach Toadstool to be your lawfully wedded wife, with the knowledge that this marriage will result in your immediate promotion to King, with all the responsibilities that follow?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

A hush fell over the room as Mario drew back Peach's veil and the kingdom beheld her beauty. They shared a sweet kiss, before the room broke into Earth shattering applause. Everyone stood up as Toads swarmed the room, pushing the pews into the walls and unfolding attached tables.

"Now, for their first dance as King and Queen." Grambi announced. Mario offered his hand to Peach and led her down to the cleared floor, they waltzed for a few moments, before Grambi announced the Maid of Honor and the Best Man were going to dance. Rosalina could practically feel Luigi's distaste radiating out from his being. Then Daisy and Waluigi joined them on the dance floor. And then, all the guests were invited to dance. Luigi broke away from Rosalina as soon as he could, leaving the space queen alone on the dance floor. She made her way to Peach and Mario, after grabbing a couple of things she asked a toad to keep for her earlier.

"Congratulations, you two." Rosalina said, happy for her friends, but also the tiniest bit envious. "This is for you, Peach." Rosalina opened the first box, revealing a golden locket, shaped like a heart. Inside was a photo of Peach and Mario taken on Honeyhive Galaxy, with a few Lumas flying around.

"Oh thank you Rosa, it's beautiful." Peach said, clasping around her neck and tucking it under her dress.

"And this is for you, Mario." Rosalina continued, opening the second box to reveal a polished silver coin, with Mario and Luma engraved on it. "I wish you two every happiness." She said hugging her friends. She then moved out of the way, so to let other people congratulate the couple. She then scanned the room and sought out none other than Luigi.

"Care to dance?" Rosalina asked politely.

"As you wish." Luigi said sarcastically.

"Well I don't really want to dance. Just talk."

"I'm already standing. So let's dance." The two waltzed uncomfortably around the ballroom.

"I want for you to call to mind the day we bought these clothes. We were driving together. What did you say to me?" Rosalina pressed.

"I...I don't really remember. I know we were in the same car, and that you left with the other girls when we got there. Why are you asking?"

Rosalina bit her lip and looked away, on the verge of tears. "You don't remember anything? You...you told me that...that you really like me. And I told you that I really like you too."

"Did I really? Even if I did, you didn't. I know that much."

"But I did! That's the whole point. What about the day I left. Do you remember anything from that day?"

"I came to the palace early, I don't know why though. Daisy and Waluigi announced their engagement, and you left later that day." A tear balanced on Rosalina's lashes, then fell, sliding down her face. "Why are you crying?" Luigi asked, totally confused. 'I know I don't like this girl, but what did I do that's making her all sad?'

"You came to the palace early to see _ME_. You told me you love me. I told you that I love you. And before I left, you said that you may not like my choice to leave, but you understood."

Luigi just looked at her blankly. "I don't recall you saying anything like that."

The tears came in earnest then. She tore herself away, and was walking toward a table, when a loud noise caught the attention of the crowd. It seemed to come from all around them. Then. A ripple under the chandelier.

"And so I arrive, like an unforeseen wind at a children's picnic!" Dimentio laughed. "You have done so well, my puppet." He said, directing his gaze Luigi and snapping his fingers. Luigi blinked and shook his head.

"Dimentio? What are you doing here?!" He asked.

"Puppet?" Rosalina growled. It had been so long since she had ever felt anger. And now it was swirling inside her, burning white-hot at this person who dared manipulate her friend.

"Yes. You see, he means nothing to me. None of you are of any worth to me. Except her." Dimentio explained in that condescending way of his as he pointed to Rosalina.

"Why me?" She asked, the words slipping from her mouth without any consideration. "How am I special?"

Dimentio just laughed. "There is only one known way to summon the Chaos Heart. And as we all know, that is a marriage between a pure hearted princess and a mighty king. But I have found another way. And you are a big part of it."

Rosalina took a nervous step back. "So?"

"So you're coming with me." Dimentio twirled his fingers around, and the sir shimmered, forming the shape of a bottle around Rosalina, which solidified into glass a second later.

"Let me go!" Rosalina said angrily, stomping her foot. A blue shockwave tore through the ground, but the glass was undamaged.

"No I don't think I will. Ciao!" He waved to the crowd, and Dimentio and Rosalina rippled out of sight.

**_Phew. Longggg chapter we got there._**

**_Ok. Apparently those duck things are called cataquacks. Thanks for the info._**

**_The voice is Dimentio! Good job guys._**

**_So. Your challenge this chapter is _**

**_A) Where are Rosalina's gifts to Mario and Peach from?_**

**_B) What'll happen next? (HINT Reread chapter 4)_**

**I REALLY NEED YOUR REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER. Seriously. Tell me how I did because I am a nervous wreck. I swear, all my followers who don't review, I WILL CALL YOU OUT. Review! Just this once! (Tho every time would be preferable.)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Hola! Some review responses first._

_Ed-boi- Ya know, I'd prefer repetitive reviews to silence. Just saying. And I'm glad you like my SPM references. Just finished that game._

_CarmenGirl- HA! I knew you guys wouldn't see that coming._

_redsparrow1060- Dimentio is a jester. Evil jester. 'Nuff said._

_Now, those bad people who didn't review-_

**_MR. TRUE MAN_**

**_TOADETTE THE BEST_**

**_RAI AKASHI_**

_Unless you have a completely legitimate reason as to why you didn't review-__**SHAME ON YOUR SOULS.**_

_Princess Cannelle, since you just followed, I'm letting you off the hook. ;)_

_Chapter 12: Captivity_

Rosalina was crying. She didn't want to cry, obviously, but she was so heartbroken it was difficult not to. And she wasn't crying huge, jarring sobs like one might expect, just slow, tiny tears. Life was so cruel. Stealing away her happiness at every turn. At least, since she had come to Earth. Prior to that, she had always been content, living with her Lumas. But while she never regretted her choices, it was impossible to wonder if any of this would have ever happened if she didn't come to Earth. Oh well. The past couldn't be changed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Asked a voice. That voice. Dimentio floated into sight.

"No." Rosalina snapped, her patience running dry.

"Have I angered the Queen?" Dimentio said in a sing song voice.

"Yes." Rosalina mumbled. "Then louder she spoke, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"All the same, I'm not letting you go. You're vital to my plan."

"What's this plan?"

"I sacrifice you, invoke the Chaos Heart, bring about the end of all worlds, you know. It's a simple plan."

"Why me?"

"Because the passage I recovered specifically mentions an Ancient Queen, one who is tall and fair. In other words, you."

Rosalina was definitely tall, and very pale, not to mention a thousand year-old queen.

"It doesn't matter. Mario will come stop you."

"Yes, we'll just, how do you young people say it? _We'll just roll with that_."

*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•

"What the hell happened?" Luigi demanded, after Rosalina and Dimentio had disappeared.

"Well genius, a guy kidnapped the love of your life." Bowser grumbled.

"That's what you do all the time Bowser." Peach said before collapsing in a chair.

"No, no, to me! What happened to me!?" Luigi demanded, looking utterly frustrated.

"Well bro, apparently Dimentio was brainwashing you into thinking you didn't love Rosalina, basically left her heart broken, and now our favorite jester is trying to end all worlds again." Mario explained.

"Basically." Peach confirmed.

"Wonderful. Absolutely spiffing." Luigi mumbled.

"I'll go after Dimentio in the morning. Ask Mimi if she knows anything." Mario said yawning as he got up. Peach followed quietly.

*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•

**-The Next Morning-**

"Where's Luigi!" Mario yelled, frantically looking for his brother.

"The servants saw him go to bed." Peach said.

"Let's go check his room then!" Bowser grumbled, stomping toward said room.

"Say Bowser, why are you even helping us?" Mario asked suspiciously.

"Don't you remember what happened last time? You needed me, and if all worlds end, how am I supposed to conquer anything?"

"Fair point."

By now the three had reached Luigi's room, to discover the bed still perfectly made, the bathroom clean and dry.

"Look." Peach pointed toward the window, which appeared to have be punched out. Jagged spikes of glass poked out dangerously.

Mario groaned. "Don't tell me he went to go rescue Rosalina all by himself?"

"I think that's exactly what he did."

*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•_•*•

**_What to you think of the plot so far? Character reactions? Life? Lemme know._**

**_I HAVE A NEW STORY. High school story. The way it'll work is one update for this story, then one for the other story unless I specifically say otherwise._**

**_Chapter Challenge-_**

**_Is Madam Clarivoya's sighting making sense now?_**

**_The gifts from Rosalina were-_**

**_The picture- Taken during the 121st star of Super Mario Galaxy_**

**_The coin- The actual commemorative launch coin following the release of the game-_**

**_Your new challenge-_**

**_I don't have one, so go check out my other story!_**


End file.
